The present invention relates generally to plaster casts for the foot and leg, and is more specifically directed to a toe protector and foot support for use in laying-up the cast and protecting the toes which are generally not covered by the cast and extend forward therefrom. An enclosure is thus provided for the normally exposed toe area of a foot in a cast.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a simple and effective one-piece foot support and toe protective apparatus for use in conjunction with the manufacture of a cast and the subsequent use thereof.
Another significant object of the instant invention is to provide a toe protector and foot support which may be used in making a cast for either the left or the right foot but is adapted to provide proper support and protection when used either way.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toe protector and foot support for a cast which has provision for retaining a removable toe covering.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a toe protector and foot support for a cast which can be firmly and easily anchored within the cast to give adequate support and integrity to the cast.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toe protector and foot support for a cast which is quickly modified to properly accomodate the length of the foot to be cast.